two sets of twins
by emijonks2000
Summary: when zack gets cody pregnant but then breaks up with him and cody leaves but comes back two years later with twins,a lover (?) and your father sexually attracted to you what will happen? zackxcody, onesided OCxcody, mpreg, yaoi, rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Zack and Cody have been dating for seven months.**

**Zack's pov**

"What?"

"You heard me Zack, break up with Cody and date me or I will show these photos of you two making out to everyone, you may not care but don't you think that this would just ruin little Cody? Hm?"

"Maya, you can't do this!"

"Oh, I can. And I will!"

**Cody's pov**

What? Did he just say, "You, you're, breaking up with me...?" Zack you couldn't, you can't. Not now…

"Really Cody, did you really think that I saw you as more than just a good fuck? I'm tired of you now and am moving on, I'm back with Maya. See ya." With that Zack left.

Why? Why now? Why me?

Zack you can't do this, I'm bearing your child…

I quickly walked to the doctors where my pregnancy was confirmed, "Doctor, I want an abortion, now!" I was crying trying to keep myself composed.

"I'm sorry Cody, it's too late to abort it legally, the baby's grown too much, what's happened, you seemed so happy earlier?"

"Th-the father, he, left me, he told me that I was only a sex thing to him, I, I don't want to tell him and force him to be with me." I could barely choke this out, it hurt so much.

"Oh Cody, what do you want to do?"

"I can't go home, not like this. I, I don't know what to do, I'm scared, scared of my family, scared of the father, scared of the baby, scared that I'll take my sadness out on my baby and hurt it…"

"Don't worry Cody, I know you, you won't harm your child *Sigh* if you want you could stay with me for a while, until the baby is two or you feel comfortable about telling your family, I know this must be hard for you and I've known you since you were young so if you want I will agree."

I hugged him, "thank you, thank you, thank you! But what will I tell mum…?"

"Tell them that you got accepted into a university but they wanted you to start today, say you'd been considering it for a while but made your mind up today, she can send the money to me so I can look after you, ok?"

I nodded before leaving to call my mum and change my number so Zack couldn't call me; after all, he might be mad that I'm leaving so soon, I doubt it.

**Zack's pov**

What… this can't be? Cody's gone?

"Apparently he'd been considering it for a while but recently made his decision. Do you know anything about it?"

"No." though I knew exactly why, I'd broken his heart, "Do you know where he's gone?"

"No. he also said that he'd changed his number so he wouldn't have any distractions…"

"Oh." So he is trying to avoid me, damn it!

What have I done?!

**Three hours later…**

"What's wrong Zacky? Don't tell me your still moping over Cody, be careful or else I'll show the photos." she hissed the last part at me.

I bent my head down, "What difference does it make?! He's gone; he changed his number and has gone? What am I supposed to do, it's my entire fault?!"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left for university, because of you, because of us, because of me!"

I walked out shouting back at her that we were over.

**Three years later, Cody's pov**

"Thanks for letting me have the Christmas holiday of Marcus (the doctor) and everything, especially the job and home."

"No problem Cody, you're a huge help to us here anyway; Lucas (the doctors son who is a year older than Cody, also working at the doctors clinic) will be over there in an hour with Jessica and Chris (his twin son and daughter)."

I nodded at him and got into my car before driving back to the home I hadn't been to in around three years.

I was extremely nervous; how would Zack react to me being there with two kids and an older brother figure? Would he be jealous, no, he was the one who broke MY heart.

I wonder if he's changed much, I know I have, quite a bit actually, I'm taller and more muscular, as Lucas said, pregnancy's done me well. I've also lost all of my baby fat, but if I look like this I wonder how Zack will look? Time will only tell.

**Zack's pov**

I'm so excited, mum was told a few weeks ago that Zack would be coming over for the holiday's, what concerns me though is that he's bringing three friends over, could he be dating one of them?

I haven't actually dated anyone since Cody and I hope it's the same for him, gosh it's been three years, I wonder how he looks, I haven't changed much if I'm honest so I bet he still looks as nerdy as ever. Nerdy but cute and bloody hot at the same time. I miss him.

*Knock* *knock* is that him? I rushed to the door to see dad enter, he hadn't seen Cody either so decided he would come too. He'd just sat down when there was another knock on the door, slightly clearer than dad's, I doubted it was him as he wasn't strong enough to knock like that, we were all shocked when we saw a taller, better built version of me with slightly shorter hair and a suitcase.

Mum was the first to react, "Cody?"

The man smiled, "Hi mum, dad, Zack, how've you been? You really haven't changed, any of you."

I was really shocked, mum ushered him in, "C-Cody, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, what about you, Zack, who's your current fling?" he was laughing slightly but it just made me depressed.

"Actually, Zack hasn't dated anyone since you left. He's doing better in school; if he keeps this up he'll get a good stable job before you." I was glad mum stuck up for me.

"Hahaha, not possible though, I'm already working and I have a contract saying that I can't be fired, I can work there as long as I like."

We were all gaping at him, a job, at his age! "Wow, son, you've done better than you old man."

He smiled at us, just then there was a knock at the door, a very muffled knock, Cody stood up and opened the door.

"You're early."

So this was a friend of his, I couldn't see him properly but he looked like Cody's type, "yeah, well, your little demons won't shut up here take them, I'll go get my stuff." As soon as the man handed the two toddlers I now saw over to Cody they shut up and the man growled, Cody walked in and the man shut the door before walking off.

Mum spoke, "Cody, who was that and who are they?" she motioned to the two toddlers now sat on his lap.

"That was Lucas, one of my friends' who's staying with us; he's like a brother to me. And these two little trouble makers are the twins, Jessica and Chris, my kids." They giggled.

We all gawked at him, I spoke "k-kids, you have kids!" I thought I was going to pass out, now I looked closely they looked exactly like him.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you, oops." He grinned cheekily and it looked really sexy and not just to me, I could see dads eye's wonder up and down his body.

Mum bent down in front of the twins and said to them, "Hey babies, I'm your granny, who's you mummy?"

They looked at her funnily before saying together, "Cody's our mummy and we don't know who our daddy is."

Mum looked up at Cody, "What do they mean Cody?"

"Hahaha might as well tell you, the reason I left so suddenly was because I was five months pregnant." As soon as he said this he yanked a hand across his mouth as soon as he said this.

My head shot up, what? This means either he cheated on me, which he would never do, or, or the kids are mine! I glared up at him and he looked away blushing, all the confirmation I needed. They were defiantly mine that is why they resemble us so much.

Just then Lucas walked in with is suit case, I looked at Cody and he knew what I meant, we needed to talk, he out the twins out and went into my room with me following. As soon as the door was closed I shoved him against a wall. Surprisingly he easily pushed me away and sat down on the bed signalling for me to do the same, when did he get so strong?

"Is it true, are they mine?" I so hoped they were but also they weren't as that would mean I pushed him away in his time of need.

"Yes, they're yours, but I don't see how it matters, you don't care about us!" he sounded so hurt.

I pushed him down so I was on top of him, "Maya threatened me, I was worried for your sake, I had no idea you were pregnant!" I crashed my lips against his, at first he struggled but then he relaxed into the kiss and kissed back.

"Zack, what was that for?"

"I love you Cody, so much it hurts."

**Until next time, how will it end with love or heartbreak, does Lucas want to be more than Cody's friend?**

**Good bye, R+R.**

**I will update soon ****(I will update soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zacks pov**

"Hey, Cody, what's going on?"

Cody looked at him and blushed, "Sorry Lucas, hehe, you see we were talking and he kissed me."

What?! Why did he say that, don't tell me that those two are…

"All right, anyway, I got a call from dad, he's got a new appointment so he won't be able to come over and see us it's an emergency apparently."

"Pft, yeah right, I bet it's just Jake, he'll be so disappointed when I'm not there." Oh my god, he was smirking and, unlike it used to, it looked sexy, really sexy, his whole sentence did, now I look closely, he's totally out of my league, but that Lucas guy is just his league and it's obvious Lucas liked Cody, so…

Damn! I'm too late! Even if we did have kids together…

"Mommy, dada, are you coming?" it was the female twin, Jessica?

I was about to smirk as she'd already called out dada to me but Lucas shouted out, "Me and your mommy are coming."

"Yay, mommy and dada are coming!" so they already call him dada.

"Come on babes." He put his arm around Cody's waist and lead him back through to the main room.

Babes! Arm around waist! And it was natural?! So they really are dating. He also said dad, as in their dad, could they be engaged, or, *Gulp* married.

Shit. I punched the bed.

I waked back to everyone trying to look composed I looked at Cody but he didn't meet my gaze, "Hey, do you want me to show you around, the areas changed quite a bit?" maybe I can get Cody alone.

"Sure, I guess."

"Cody, I'll go with you, just in case." Just in case what, Cody smiled at Lucas.

We walked out and saw Moseby on our way, "Hey Zack, and is that, Cody?!"

"Hey Mr Moseby, how are you?"

"Cody, is he ok?" what does Lucas mean is he ok? Cody smiled reassuringly at Lucas who still looked doubtful.

We walked outside and as we were just down the road Maya walked in front of us, "Cody, why won't you talk to me? Who are these people, Cody? Ha, you look like the slut you are." I was about to open my mouth to yell at her but I was beaten to it,

"A slut?! How dare you call Cody a slut! You're the fucking slut, you're out of luck, I don't carry such morals as don't hit a girl."

"Come on Lucas, it's not like this is the first time." He's been called a slut before?!

"Yes, and what happened to those people?"

"They were put in hospital by you."

"Except…"

"Except one who you killed."

"What?! Killed! You couldn't kill me because you'd get arrested!"

"Actually I'm a legal body guard, I can kill anyone who harms or threatens Cody."

"Lucas leave it! Let's go!" Cody started walking, I expected Lucas to stay but he followed her, we went straight home.

**Eleven at night Cody's pov**

"Ugh, where am I?" I looked around to find I was tied up naked, my eyes widened, not again! But who?

"Ah, son you're awake. Have you figured out what's going to happen son?"

"Really, I never thought that YOU had a death wish."

"A death wish? What are you on about?"

"Lucas will kill you when he finds out, just like he did last time." I whispered the last part.

"Well then, I'd better make the most of now." He smirked and crawled on top of me, which was when I realised we were both naked, he stopped crawling when his face was above mine and his crotch in between my legs which were split open and pulled up, he'd obviously spent a lot of time making this.

He shoved his dick into my ass, "What, no preparation?"

"You fucking bitch. How the fuck can you talk through the pain and pleasure?" *Groan*

"What, you thought this was my first time being raped?"

His eyes widened, "It isn't?"

"Nope, it's probably my fourth."

"You were raped? Why?"

"I think you can guess." He growled and closed his eyes, ignoring me; by the speed of his thrusts I guessed that he's given up trying to pleasure me.

Suddenly the door was thrust open and my dad was thrust off, "You took your time Lucas." I whimpered as he lowered my legs and I saw the pool of blood bellow my ass.

"I've untied you now, it looks like he fucked you harder than most, do you want to be alone, with your kids, your brother or would you like to me with me?"

"I want to be with you." I was gasping with the pain. He picked me up and carried me to his room, he got a wipe and started to clean the blood of my ass.

"Are you ok baby?" I nodded.

The door opened and Zack walked in, "Hey, what's all the noise…?"

He saw me on the bed naked and sweating with Lucas on top of me with his hand near my as and automatically came up with the wrong conclusion, he screamed.

Mum ran in but she saw the blood and remembered how dad was looking at me, "Was it..?"

"I'm sorry." She nodded at Lucas' reply, my twins walked in and Chris said,

"Did it happen again; do you need me to call granddaddy?"

"Yes please babies." They nodded and walked out,

"Again, when has this happened before? Why didn't you tell me, I'm your mother?"

"Its fine."

Suddenly the front door was slammed open and my 'dad' walked in, "Oh my god, it happened again, how is it Lucas?"

"A lot of blood loss, three tears, you brought an ambulance? We're going to need it."

"Yes, I came prepared; do you think you'll be ok Cody?"

"Yes, if we're quick it won't get infected."

"What's going on?" why now Zack?

"Now isn't the time, I believe your dad raped him though."

…

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, sorry it took so long to update, luv ya.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 in the hospital, PROPOSAL!

**Thanks to  
**Jon Voris  
Bradi  
nerdgirl334  
helen  
Countrygirl19  
**for your positive feed back.**

**Cody's pov in hospital**

"Cody, what's going on? And why did… Lucas and his dad know that you were raped?" mum was quizzical and concerned but I smiled at her.

"I've been living with them for three years now, they've helped me. I should explain a few things, you remember when I first arrived and Lucas said dad couldn't come because he was busy and I said it was Jake?" they both nodded, they being Cody and mum as Lucas and 'dad' decided to give us time alone, my real dad was in prison at the minute, "Well Jake has been making sexual attempts at me, the only reason Lucas hasn't done anything yet is because he hasn't hurt me, Lucas is allowed to harm, or kill, anyone who hurts me, this was allowed after I was raped for the first time, I've been raped four timed, well, five now, so when my babies called 'dad' knew it was because of that, I mean, look at me. Lucas has an alarm on me so he knows when something happens to me, he's the only one I truly trust."

"You poor child, why didn't you tell me, I'm your mum?"

"What could you have done; Lucas, 'dad' and I are professional doctors, we can handle it."

"You're a doctor Cody?! So you really did go to university?!" there was hope in his voice, hope that I hadn't left just to get away from him.

"No, I never went to university, Lucas and dad trained me," his smile fell.

"If you were pregnant you could've told us, why didn't you?" poor mum.

"Ask the father, Zack?"

"Zack…?" mum was confused and Zack just looked at me.

"He, he left because I'm the dad, and the day he found out no doubt was the day I broke up with him because Maya was threatening us,"

Just then Lucas came in and walked up to me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it is, mainly only re-opening old wounds," I smiled at him.

"Good," he then leant down and kissed me, I wasn't shocked even though we were dating, but what he whispered to me did shock me, "So do you want to give us a try?"

He was asking me out! Well, I admit I like him as more than a friend, and the kids love him, why not, kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck and mumbled, "Yes," but then I thought of a reason for why not… Zack… but it was too late, he'd seen it all.

The door opened and 'dad' walked in, "You two finally hooked up then?" he was laughing and we just smiled goofily.

**Zack's pov**

They kissed, Cody kissed him, and they're together?!

How could Cody do this to me?!

The two twins walked in and saw it, "Yay, mummy and dad are together!"

The male one ran up to then and whispered something to Lucas, I couldn't hear but saw Lucas nod his head and hen the young boy passed him something, a ring box?! He was going to propose?!

Lucas got down on one knee, "Cody, will you marry me and let me love you always and be a true father to the twins I already consider my own?"

They just got together and they were getting married?!

What shocked me more was Cody's reaction; he cried and then kissed the older boy, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Their 'dad' didn't look surprised but our mum did… I was just sad, very sad…

**So this is the end of the chapter, sorry it's short but I'm going through some stuff, thanks for the positive feedback and keep reviewing please. **


End file.
